openmotoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Director
=Job Description:= We need a leader. Someone who can take the Open Moto X team from zero to winning TTXGP races. Someone who can start with almost no money and limited resources and build something substantial and successful. The Open Moto X Board of Directors will appoint the Team Director. The Team Director will be responsible for implementing the Open Moto X development plan. They will also: * Manage the day-to-day operations of the Open Moto X team * Work closely with the Chief Engineer to make sure the team is ready to compete in the TTXGP race season starting in 2011 * Work with the Open Moto X community to raise funds, find sponsors and ensure expenditure does not exceed income and that annual budgets are met * Ensure sponsors see a positive return on their investment * Update the team blog on a regular basis and make sure that information and data requested by the Open Moto X community are freely available * Contribute to an annual report on progress and help develop plans for the following season * Take charge of the recruitment process for all employees and volunteers to the Open Moto X project * Be responsible for the safety of all members of the Open Moto X racing team * Ensure the team races complies with the TTXGP rules and co-operates with the TTXGP management team * Protects and champions the open and democratic foundations of the project Attitude: The Team Director needs to enjoy challenges and is likely to be: * Entrepreneurial - keen to start boot-strapping from zero * Dynamic, energetic and optimistic * A practical, down-to-earth manager and negotiator. Happy to persuade people to give their time, passion and money to support the project * Passionate about fast bikes * Obsessive about safety Skills/Experience: The Team Director doesn't need any particular skills or qualifications. If you are missing some key skill then you can probably learn it or find someone to help you. The following list is more an attempt to define the kind of person Open Moto X needs: * People/Community/Project management skills, an outstanding communicator. A well organised person. * Engineering/race background - this will help you understand what the Chief Engineer is talking about * Previous experience of a start up - this will help you understand the culture and challenges involved with OMX * some experience of working with sponsors and sports teams would probably help - but isn't that important. Racing background: Ideally the Team Director would have some experience of managing a small motorcycle racing or specialist engineering team. But, ultimately we think this is less important than a "can-do" attitude, inspirational leadership style and well developed people skills. Still interested? If you would like to apply for this job then please make an account on the wiki and post your curriculum vitae with a short note (500 - 600 words) explaining how you would approach the first 90 days of your job. At the moment we are in no particular rush to appoint a Team Director - first we need to find some money and a sponsor or two. But when find the right person we will move quickly. N.B: Initially this post is likely to be part-time and unpaid and based in Europe. Please don't let that put you off introducing yourself. Sample application: * John Doe (example of an application)